Scarlett era ella?
by Lindsay Scarlett Daemon
Summary: La sombra del líder nazi y la mano derecha de la alianza mundial. Ella soy, de los dos propiedad; ¿Seré aquella que prometío su lealtad al mundo y lo traicionó por el amor y entrega de un general nazi?, aquella innombrable, aquella mensajera de guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia de South Park que remonto alrededor de la segunda guerra mundial (1939 -1945) en la que narro el transcurso de sucesos inesperados en la vida de los personajes en especial de la chica principal mi (OC favorito) y como se relaciona con otros personajes; Mientras personajes como Eric Cartman entre otros asumen roles importantes del poder en el mismo plazo de tiempo. Un poco de ficción mezclada con realidad acerca de la segunda guerra mundial.

Esta es mi primera historia, y este es el prólogo espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_27 de Septiembre de 1939 1530 horas – Moscú, Rusia_

Era una fría tarde Rusa de invierno y a duras penas el sol se asomaba por entre la nubosidad y la niebla; Una joven se encontraba echando un vistazo a través de un formal ventanal de un enorme edificio, en las manos sostenía una carpeta con marcas de agua de (clasificado) y examinaba meticulosamente su contenido; Se detuvo en seco para razonar la situación:

-Estaré realmente lista para esto; Creo que podría hacerlo es todo un trabajo para un asesino profesional, si lo logro mis gloria no tendría limites…eliminar al líder nazi…fantástico; Aunque tal vez no tengo razones suficientes en realidad; Mi ayuda es solicitada por toda la alianza…será suficiente… pero… Rusia me paga mejor que Gran Bretaña. Pertenecer a la K.G.B sería espectacular, no puedo rechazar esta oportunidad. Pero necesito argumentos convincentes para que considere tomar mis servicios como espía, mi belleza y hablar alemán…por supuesto no es suficiente.

En la mitad de su razonamiento fue interrumpida por unas fuertes pisadas en el metálico suelo que la antecedía; Apartando su mirada de la carpeta, alzo la vista hacia la chica que se acercaba veloz e imponentemente.

- Y bien, ¿qué has decidido al respecto? –Preguntó hostilmente la joven.

-He decidido ayudar a la alianza, más tratar conmigo es como tratar con un contrato tengo mis términos y condiciones –Respondió la chica de la ventana.

-Parece que no leíste lo que te he mandado a entregar –Dijo la joven malhumorada.

-En efecto lo he leído, y he mandado a que entregarán una carta en la que diligencie las dudas que planteaban en la carpeta acerca de mí, bueno casi todas –vaciló- por desgracia veo que no se la han hecho llegar, por suerte tengo una copia aquí mismo–Dijo examinando su bolso - Puede leerla ahora mismo si usted desea.

La joven tomó la carta de mala gana y la examino muy lentamente:

-Veo que es cierto que respondió casi todas mis dudas; que me puede decir usted acerca de porque no diligencio su nombre completo, fecha, lugar de nacimiento y estado civil.

- Pues verá, me pareció poco relevante; Usted no parece una mujer estúpida –la otra joven se sobresalto con el cometario- ¿cómo pretende usted que yo siendo espía profesional en infíltrame le voy a dar mi nombre completo (y real)?- murmuro con fastidio en sus adentros – cuando solo mis padres y algunos familiares lo saben –Dijo desvergonzada.

- Bueno si no me dará su nombre me obliga a buscarlo en su historia clínica.

-Me temo que pierde su tiempo, no tiene el dato de mi lugar de nacimiento y viajo constantemente por el mundo en todo momento ¿cómo va hallar mi historia clínica?

- Pero cuando fue niña debió tener un lugar fijo de vivienda con un hospital y lo hallaré.

-Me temo que no, mis padres conservan esos archivos en un lugar que a menos de que sea una suicida profesional no intentará llegar – Rió la joven de la ventana.

-Llegaré hasta el rincón más recóndito de la tierra para hallarlo cueste lo que me cueste – Gruñó la otra joven- aunque ahora que es un poco mayor debe tener un hospital de confianza ¿no? –Dijo de forma perversa.

(El rincón más recóndito de la tierra…jmmm pero de la tierra no del inframundo)-Rió en sus adentros -La verdad es que no, acudo a mi doctor particular de confianza- Le dijo.

-Bien como sea- dijo la joven desesperada- Bien hablemos de su fecha de nacimiento, no le pongo más de 19, ¿cuántos años tiene?- Pregunto.

-Unos déjeme pensar….160 tal vez-Dijo convincentemente entre sus titubeos.

-No sea ridícula, usted no puede tener esa edad.

-Bien entonces confórmese con su espectro de 16 a 19 – Respondió mofándose de la indagatoria.

- ¡Bien lo haré!-dijo burdamente la chica- bien ¿dónde nació?

-Muy abajo en tierras bajas.

-Déjeme adivinar en Europa ¿Holanda?

(Que tenga ojos claros en este instante no lo significa pero bueno)-Pensó –no –Respondió.

-¿Bélica?

-no

-¡¿Bruselas? – Grito desesperada.

-no.

- ¡Asiática ¿já? –Grito histérica- ¿japonesa?

-no

-¿China?, ¿Coreana?

-no

(Un momento razonó, se cubre la cara y todo el cuerpo) –Ya sé usted es musulmana o islámica; ¿península arábiga o Israel?

La joven de la ventana abrió los ojos como luna llena:

-¡¿Ah? Yo no soy islámica ni musulmana y no estábamos hablando de ¿dónde venía?

-No eres lo suficientemente morena para ser Hindú –Dijo la otra joven- ¡o ¿sí? – Le grito abalanzándose sobre su mesa de oficina.

-no de hecho tampoco soy budista por si las dudas.

- ¿Viene de algún país de la alianza?

-No responderé porque me parece irrelevante.

-¿Eres griega? –pregunto cómo último recurso.

(Que pecado con esta mujer le va a dar un ataque cerebro vascular si la sigo estresando de esta manera ya dejémosla en paz) Puede ser –Respondió.

-Bien escribiré que eres griega; ¿te llamas afrodita o algo a si?

-Pues… no ¿porque?

-Solo lo pensé porque es griega y pues por lo menos está en buena forma entre lo poco que puedo distinguir de usted y pues lo soldados que hacen guardia en este lugar no dejan de hablar de usted, bueno de su físico… hombres… usted comprende.

-No se preocupe estoy acostumbrada.

-Bien, ¿está casada? ¿Hijos?

-Parezco una persona irresponsable y madura.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Pues cree que yo siendo espía y viajando por todo el mundo todo el tiempo dejaría a mis hijos desamparados y solos.

-Pues no lo sé no estarían solos a menos de que no se casara o sé divorciara-La joven de la ventana dio un brinco- hay muchas mujeres jóvenes con hijos que no los cuidan

-No me compare con ellas por favor, no estoy casada y no tengo hijos cambiemos de pregunta.

(¿Porque se habrá fastidiado tanto? ¿Acaso le dije algo malo? Tal vez era malo para su religión)-pensó –bien, volviendo a su religión usted es politeísta o monoteísta; musulmana, budista, islámica, judía, cristiana, católica, satánica, agnóstica, atea…

-¿Porque necesita saber eso?

-Sí es judía por ejemplo corre más riesgo, pero está más dispuesta a trabajar con nosotros.

-No responderé, eso es todo.

-Supongo, ¿un nombre para ubicarla? ¿Quizás?

-L.S.D -Dijo riendo.

-¿Me está tomando del pelo o verdaderamente quiere que la busque con esa sigla?

-No, de verdad; Además esta jodida si creyó que le daría mi apellido, no le facilitaré el trabajo.

La joven del escritorio adquirió una expresión sorprendida:

-Bien como mujer misteriosa hace bien su trabajo, a toda esta situación no es un hombre ¿verdad?

-No.

-Eso espero, ya he avisado a la alianza que una mujer va camino; Mañana tomará un vuelo con destino a Francia y allí estarás tal vez unos meses hasta que te avise que vayas a Alemania.

-Comprendo gracias por encomendarme esta labor presidenta.

-Confió en su juicio y desempeño por favor no nos falle.

-Claro que no.

-Ya he citado a los batallones a los generales y a los directores de estado y de toda la alianza, acudirán a la ceremonia formal en la que hará el juramento de lealtad esta noche a las 21:00 horas.

-Acudiré encantada.

-Nos veremos allá mismo.

La joven de la ventana se colocó de pie y se dispuso a salir de la manera más discreta posible, observo que la venta estaba abierta y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en el borde de la ventana y observando fijamente a la chica del escritorio realizo una señal militar de respeto y se lanzó al vacío tras ella sin la menor preocupación. La joven del escritorio adopto una conducta de preocupación absoluta y corrió lo más veloz posible hacia la ventana sosteniendo el aliento casi al borde del colapso; En un santiamén al observar fuera del edificio habría de percatarse de que la joven había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><em>27 de Septiembre de 1939 2100 horas – Moscú, Rusia<em>

Los comensales ya se encontraban en la puerta del lugar, todos formales y representantes de su lugar en los gobiernos; Como era de esperarse la presidenta Rusa dirigiría la formal y elegante velada. Los comensales quedaron paralizados al ver a una joven que sin afán alguno se acercaba hacia la entrada, llevaba el vestido más bello y elegante que jamás abrían visto todos en sus vidas no tenía un estilo Europeo, Asiático, Americano o de Oceanía; Aunque para ser tan innovador y desconocido era precioso; Aunque había algo muy extraño en ese portentoso vestido, cuando los comensales se preguntaban o comentaban de él todos lo veían de un estilo diferente; Unos alegaban que era rosa, otros que era azul, morado, gris; Pero para la chica era simplemente negro; Con la elegancia de un cisne, la agilidad del viento, la dulzura de una rosa y el atrevimiento de un gato se desplazo sigilosa a través del salón, no era una mascarada más ella llevaba bien puesto un hermosísimo antifaz cuyos decores de joyas brillaban espectacularmente con las luces del lugar. ¿Cuánta envidia femenina pululaba en el lugar? Era difícil de calcular, ella por su parte se posiciono neutral frente al asunto y busco un lugar en una de las mesas. Se sorprendió al ver que su silla estaba personalizada y contramarcada al lado de la presidenta y garabateo una sonrisa, pensando divertida:

-Que curioso seré la dama sentada en la silla de la sigla extraña- Pensó sonriendo para sí misma.

Tomo asiento delicadamente y de inmediato empezó a reconocer caras conocidas últimamente, enemistades y algo tan simple y sincero como amigos; De repente dirigió la mirada a un joven de más o menos 18 años calculo vagamente, blanco con un cabello rubio muy claro y una simpática chivera; Al principio le resulto divertido le parecía una cabra y casi no podía contener la risa, trato de tomarse el asunto con seriedad imaginando que fuera un soldado conspirador que trataría de matar a todos, más lo único que vino a su cabeza fue el chico calvo con chivera balando mientras cargaba un arma sentado entre más cabras y no se pudo contener, por un momento pensó que si seguía riendo de esa manera tan bestial le iba a hacer honor a como estaba marcada su silla en el espaldar, después de todo estaba muy fuera de lo común y pensó que debía poner todo en orden antes de que la gente hiciera deducciones impositivas apresuradas, tomó una de las copas que había en la mesa y examino su contenido tratando de ignorar todas las ideas graciosas y extrañas que revoloteaban en su cabeza, miro de reojo a su alrededor y descubrió que el muchacho de la chivera se dirigía a ella.

Pensó a cabeza fría:

-Que tal venga a matarme porque si es un soldado infiltrado y me burle mentalmente de su chivera y lo sabe, más freno en seco su loca teoría para pensar como habría sabido que pensaba en su chivera era ridículo hasta para ella.

La joven lo miraba inquieta y se dio cuenta que el joven metía una mano entre su bléiser para sacar algo, sin pensar dos veces la chica vacio el contenido de la copa y se la lanzó con mucha puntería y toda su fuerza, todavía estaba a una distancia considerable para aturdirlo lanzársele encima y luego herirlo con su propia arma y sacarle toda la información pensó salvaje e instintivamente pero en el fondo le parecía un tanto irracional más tendría el plan craneando por si el joven cambiaba de estrategia para matarlos a todos. El joven esquivo la copa con unos reflejos impresionantes y saco la mano de su bléiser; La chica se ruborizó de pena al ver que era una tarjeta e identificación para espías y que el contenido de la copa que vacio fue a parar en la cara de la presidenta y el escote de una de las damas de atrás. Entre los murmullos la chica se sentó con la cara del color de un tomate y una vergüenza indescriptible; El joven se sentó a la mesa con ella e intento platicarle, pero la chica necia a sus intentos de conversación desviaba o escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Mi acrónimo es L.B.S, mucho gusto señorita- Dijo el joven amistosamente.

Con la cabeza aún escondida entre los brazos murmuro lo más fuerte que pudo para que él la escuchara:

-Mucho gusto caballero, mi acrónimo se encuentra tras la silla.

-¿Qué ocurre agente Daemon?- Pregunto el joven.

-Yo de verdad lamento mucho caballero que… (Un momento me dijo agente Daemon)-Pensó.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos en la mesa más luego la conversación sería larga.

-¿Leopold? -Pregunto tímida.

-Sí, soy yo.

La chica dio un salto y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho dándole un caluroso abrazo.

-Siento mucho lo de la copa.

-No te preocupes gajes del oficio.

-No sabía que ahora tenías una chiv…una chiv…; Más no pudo pronunciar la palabra sin que todas esas locas ideas volvieran a su cabeza y estallo en risa de nuevo, trato de ser discreta esta vez pero no le fue nada sencillo.

-¿Una chivera?, sí, sabes que todo el tiempo hay que cambiar de apariencia en este trabajo.

-Lo sé- dijo entre lo poco que podía pronunciar – pero quiero contarte algo muy gracioso.

-Por supuesto soy todo oídos.

En lo que ella le relataba su graciosa fantasía de él siendo un chico calvo balando como una chiva loca con un arma entre cabras y otros disparates, la presidenta conversaba con su concejera de confianza.

-Te parece poco, es una mujer estresante y sombría –Decía la presidenta con arrogancia.

-Tendrás que aprender a querer a los espías, todos los gobernantes pasan bajo mucha presión y responsabilidad, pero debes entender que ellos igual más para ellos es un juego de cartas siempre a su favor en sus locas ideologías, cálmate y aprende a tomarte las responsabilidades como ella.

La presidenta refunfuño:

-No me hace falta aprender nada de esos incultos rufianes.

-Rufianes que trabajan para la alianza y que si se van con los nazis no nos ayudan–Rió la concejera.

-Lo comprendo a la perfección, pero me dijo que no estaba casada.

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Pues mira como habla de abierta y alegremente con ese muchacho al que casi mata con esa copa.

-No quiere decir que este casada, que tal si solo esta prometida o es su novia.

-No lo sé, oh mira que horas son debo hablar con ella para que realice el juramento en media hora, hablare contigo luego.

-Muy bien.

La presidenta se dirigió a paso firme a la mesa donde conversaban Leopold y la agente.

-¿Cómo has estado últimamente?- Pregunto la muchacha.

-Bien supongo.

-¿a qué te refieres con bien?

-Pues no mucho la verdad.

(¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Noto un deje de tristeza en su voz)-Pensó- ¿Por qué?

-Recuerdas que te hable de que tenía una prometida y nos íbamos a casar.

-Sí, si lo recuerdo –dijo un poco celosa.

-Quería pedirte ayuda la verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella fue asesinada por otro espía, supongo que era nazi.

-¡¿qué? –Exclamo horrorizada.

Leopold bajo la cabeza y dijo entre sollozos -No sé bien por qué sucedió, de verdad me siento muy mal por ello.

-Tal vez alguna vez le comentaste alguna información indebida.

-No estoy seguro de que no lo hice.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu prometida?

-Elisa Spoon.

La chica quedo congelada estaba totalmente desconectada de la realidad, sus ojos parecían dos uvas, la palidez se trepo con la agilidad de un lémur a sus mejillas, su respiración se agito tal cual un garañón emprendiendo huida y sintió su corazón dar brincos casi fuera de su pecho.

-Pero ella ¿no era...no era…Nazi?

-No la K.G.B le pidió hacerse pasar por una de ellos.

(-Elisa Spoon, Elisa Spoon; No, no puede ser yo no... no podría, fue en defensa propia, yo le pedí que se alejara, sino me mataría y…y… el blanco era ella era Nazi definitivamente, aunque en cualquier caso me dijeron que llego viva al hospital, debe ser un chiste.)-Pensaba con desesperación.

Agitada tomo una copa de champaña, mientras gotas de sudor recorrían velozmente sus sienes y manos, su pulso se puso muy impreciso y sus dedos fríos; Decidió no indagar más y ahogarse en alcohol de desesperación. Muy nerviosa llevo de un golpe la champaña a sus labios y la ingirió toda inmediato. El muchacho la miraba desconcertado y algo asustado.

(-Debe saber lo que pienso, que voy a hacer, sabrá que yo la maté, me culpará, todavía tengo una pastilla de cianuro en el bolso debería usarla)-Pensó.

La joven llevo la mano hasta su bolso y lo abrió lentamente aún temblando.

-yo quería preguntarte si tu…tu me podrías ayudar a resolver su homicidio.

La chica palideció de muerte solo lo miraba fijamente, era demasiada presión no podría hacerlo tendría que mentirle. Velozmente saco la pastilla de cianuro y justo cuando estuvo a punto de ponerla en su boca, Leopold sostuvo su mano y la besó. La reacción de ella fue golpearlo con el bolso y alejar sus labios de los de él.

(Supo a champaña)- Pensó Leopold divertido.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? –Pregunto en un tono bajo la chica fuera de casillas.

-No dejaría que otra dama inocente muera, pero ahora respóndeme tú ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

La chica quedó paralizada, él freno la muerte de la asesina de su casi esposa sin saberlo acaso le interesaba; Luego de ello cayó en cuenta del escandalizador suceso y se sintió invadida por un millón de sentimientos; Más en lo que esto ocurría la presidenta tomo asiento en la mesa.

-No sabía que tenía un novio señorita-Dijo la presidenta.

-Yo…yo… el… él no somos… no es mi novio por supuesto que no –Titubeo.

-Como digas, en cualquier caso preparada para pasar allá al frente a hacer el juramento.

Leopold se sorprendió y la observo fijamente.

La chica pasmada bajo tanta presión estaba al borde del colapso sentía que ya era demasiado.

-¿Qué ocurre el muchacho te comió la lengua? –Rió la presidenta.

Leopold y la chica estaban supremamente ruborizados, ninguno sabía que contestar. La presidenta tomo partido en la situación y la llevo de un brazo arriba de la tarima.

Damas y Caballeros me honra ser la primera persona en presentarles la chica la cual se encargara de asesinar al Fuhrer, en este momento hará el juramento de realizar la labor por la cual la alianza prende de un hilo o morir en el intento y dar la vida por la alianza.

Matar al Fuhrer, acabar con los nazis yo sola, solo me había dicho que debía ir a Francia unos meses; Es demasiado que hacer, demasiadas noticias, demasiada presión yo no…no…

-Juras solemnemente que acatarás todas las….-Prosiguió la presidenta Rusa.

Mientras ella solo pensaba me duele el pecho, me duele mucho el pecho, gemía de dolor mientras la presidenta la tenía del brazo; Leopold se dio cuenta del asunto y se adelanto corriendo hacia la tarima.

-No puedo, hablar –Dijo a la presidenta con un suspiro ahogado.

La presidenta se impacto al ver que la chica tenía los labios azules y estaba muy pálida pero antes de reaccionar poder adecuadamente cayó una granada de humo tanto en la tarima como en el salón como tal que asusto a todos los comensales y entre ellos a la presidenta; Leopold se abrió camino a la tarima por entre las personas que huían y gritaban de histeria.

Tomo a la chica de la forma más delicada entre sus brazos; Ella solo lo observo y con un débil suspiro le pregunto ¿qué hacia? Pero él no contesto a su pregunta únicamente antes de que ella se desmayara le dijo:

-Adiós Comunismo, hola Nazismo.

Y en ese mismo instante la chica cerró los ojos y quedó inconsciente.

* * *

><p>(Eric Cartman, Patty Nelson, Kyle Broflovski, Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger, Leopold Butters Stoch, Stanley Randal Marsh, Kenneth Mc Cormic, Rebecca (red), Craig Tucker; Son personajes propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, bajo el manejo de la compañia Comedy Central, EEUU.<p> 


	2. Entre aquellos muros Alemanes

Quisiera hacer antes de que inicien a leer unas pequeñas anotaciones:

Son algunas palabras en Alemán y algunos conceptos que me gustaría aclarar para que les sea más senilla la lectura :D. Mis más sinceras disculpas para los que conocen bien el tema historico por mis fallos de exactitud en algunos casos. El capitulo uno para aquellos que deseen seguir la lectura. (todo este capitulo esta manejado el mismo día a diferentes horas entonces mucha atención cuando lo lean, las fechas son muy importantes :V )

Zyclon B: Era el ácido subministrado en los campos de concentración para la ejecución de los integrantes de los mismos en las camaras de gas.

Fuhrer: Nombre de respeto que se le daba al líder nazi (en la realidad Adolf Hitler)(aquí en ficción...ya sabrán cuando ya casi acaben el capitulo)

Fraülein: Señorita en Alemán.

(Una última cosa, no tengo preferencias reales por ningún partido y con esta narración no pretendo ofender a ninguna persona, en realidad las personas de toda clase, etnia, etc... me parecen espectaculares amo la diversidad :D; Y otra cosa sí son fanes del yaoi o yuri me temo que los tendré que decepcionar en esta ocasión chicos y chicas. Este escrito no contiene ni yaoi ni yuri, lo comento para que no gasten su tiempo leyendo un escrito en el que no encontraran lo que buscaban,y más bien busquen uno que satisfasca su busqueda mis sinceras disculpas si se ilusionaron con el resumen y la aparición de Cartman y Butters :C )

Como siempre espero que lo disfruten :).

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPITULO 1<span>**

**_"ENTRE AQUELLOS MUROS"_**

_30 Septiembre de 1939 700 horas Berlín, Alemania_

Los diminutos rayos de luz se asomaron a la ventana de la habitación y pasaron su cálida esencia sobre el rostro de la joven, la chica abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó varias veces; Incapaz de entender que sucedía se desperezó y se sentó. Se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en Moscú pero inevitablemente sabía que abría sufrido algo parecido a un infarto y debería estar en un hospital no en una casa; Estupefacta se frotó varias veces los ojos y observó todo con atención; Tenía puesto un camisón oscuro, habían unas pantuflas no muy sofisticadas al lado derecho de la cama, la habitación no era muy delicada ni nada por lo parecido, era más bien muy limpia, organizada y simple; La ventana se encontraba al lado derecho de la habitación, la cama en la que estaba se encontraba en el centro, al lado izquierdo del pie de la cama había un armario y a la derecha estaba la puerta de la habitación, también había un sofisticado perchero que tenía su traje elegante colgado; A sus pies se encontraba su desayuno.

-Pero ¿cómo llegue aquí?, la verdad no recuerdo mucho acerca de ayer, si es que fue ayer espero. ¡¿Oh, pero que es esto? Pareciera jugo de naranja y…y.

Pero antes de terminar no se contuvo e inicio a comérselo. El hambre la carcomía y no esperaría a saber si el desayuno era para ella; Mientras comía de una manera feroz pero lenta hacía esfuerzos por recordar los sucesos de la última noche que estuvo despierta, más en lo personal esperaba que no hubiese sido hace mucho.

Al terminar se colocó de pie y camino hacia el armario abriéndolo de golpe:

-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Pero cómo? –Se preguntaba impresionada- ¿Cómo es que todas mis cosas terminaron aquí? Y ¿dónde estoy?

Trató la situación con calma y se focalizó en resolver sus dudas, tomó la ropa del armario y salió de la habitación; caminó recorriendo la casa y encontró otras habitaciones más no tenían camas y ella no recordaba haber comprado un casa para soltera y con esa razón vino una pregunta que la escandalizó.

-¿Y si no estoy durmiendo sola?, ¿qué día es hoy?, ¿Cuánto estuve dormida? , las cosas de esta casa… la mayoría no son mías –Pensó algo preocupada.

Abrió una puerta y halló el baño, se desprendió del camisón y observo en un largo espejo para ver si no tenía yagas en su espalda baja, si no, no habría estado mucho tiempo allí pero tampoco habría estado sola, si sí, habría pasado mucho tiempo allí sola. En efecto no tenía, hizo una exclamación de preocupación y observo rápidamente los compartimientos del mueble del baño. Para su sorpresa habían únicamente cosas suyas en casi todos los compartimientos que revisó y eso la tranquilizó un poco, hasta descubrir que había un compartimiento que no revisó; Pasando saliva y conteniendo el aliento abrió el compartimiento de la izquierda y dio un grito ahogado, había un jabón, una colonia y un shampoo neutro que no eran suyos, impactada se dijo:

-Tal vez es de una mujer...pero… la colonia es muy fuerte y…y…-balbuceo mientras observaba una navaja de afeitar en el compartimiento.

Fue suficiente para salir de dudas, estaba viviendo con un hombre, en la misma casa y lo peor le parecía que era que estaban durmiendo juntos; Todas estas ideas fueron como un balde de agua fría que se dispersaba por sus pensamiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la ducha y se aseo tranquilamente tratando de sacar esas especulaciones de su cabeza; A eso de unos 17 minutos salió de la ducha:

-A fin de cuentas no pago los servicios –Rió mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba la cara.

De repente ocurrió algo que la hizo frenar en seco. La puerta sonaba:

-Dios, que voy a hacer, yo no sé ni dónde estoy, que idioma hablan aquí ni quién se supone que soy aquí- Pensó preocupada.

La puerta continuaba sonando aunque más fuerte que antes y la chica desesperada buscaba una bata o algo parecido en toda la casa; Alrededor de unos minutos la puerta dejo de sonar y ella se tranquilizó:

-¿quién sería?, ¿sería mi esposo al cuál no conozco que dejo las llaves dentro y no puede entrar? Y no tiene un duplicado así que espera que su esposa le abra la puerta, pobrecito…no…que… ¿ah?, estoy sintiendo compasión por un hombre que no conozco y que probablemente me secuestró.

Se vistió y caminó por toda la casa para buscar su bolso; Este se encontraba en la sala sobre un cómodo mueble clásico y tenía una carta al lado. La chica abrió el sobre y leyó la carta con toda la calma y atención del mundo:

_Espero que cuando despertaste no entraras en pánico, no es el punto; Espero que te haya gustado el desayuno, creo que estaba agradable para tu paladar._ _Lamento no estar para explicarte la situación, tuve que salir temprano en la mañana (de hecho son las 3:30 am, hace frío en cualquier caso) abrígate bien puedes enfermarte y más luego de haber despertado de un coma, traje todas tus cosas para que te sientas a gusto... espero. Volveré como a las 9:30 pm (prepárate hay mucho de qué hablar) espero que estés bien cuando llegue, cuídate mucho como siempre._

_POSDATA: Quiero darte una recomendación, por favor no hables con nadie y no salgas de la casa, no levantes sospechas de que hay alguien dentro y por favor no contestes el teléfono. _

_Hasta más tarde... _

-Awww, que tierno...no… un momento habla como si de verdad fuera mi esposo –Dijo pasmada – bueno acertó con el desayuno aunque me lo comí tan rápido que ya no recuerdo que era –Pensó riendo- pero ¿quién es? Y ¿porque me tiene encerrada?

Mientras hacía deducciones se tomó el tiempo para examinar la casa, observaba las paredes, las habitaciones y de vez en cuando apartaba un poco las cortinas para ver afuera; Se le hacia un poco familiar pero cada vez que iba observar el paraje por completo pasaban personas y se veía obligada a cerrarlas, si fuera por ella no lo haría pero sabía que no debería levantar sospechas ya fuera por sus instintos de espionaje o por el enorme énfasis que hacia el hombre de la carta en que no se comunicara con el mundo mientras el no estuviera en casa, cosa a la cual aún no le hallaba sentido. Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde despertó y observó una mesa de noche que se había escapado de su análisis al despertar; Se detuvo y meticulosamente la examinó, en uno de los cajones había un portarretratos, impávida decidió abrirlo desde atrás y al ver la imagen de inmediato la soltó. Era una foto de un hombre completamente cubierto y otra chica la cual le costaba olvidar desde aquella noche de copas y ceremonia; Focalizada insertó la foto de nuevo en el portarretratos y la miró con desdén, examinó el fondo, parecía el Bigben recién entrado el invierno a unas dos semanas de otoño, de inmediato recordó que allí había conocido a Leopold, pero no…él no podía ser Leopold tenía una fisonomía diferente entre lo poco que veía, aunque no era un chico horroroso, de hecho le parecía agradable, por diferentes motivos recordó ese día exacto, un 15 de Noviembre de 1938 en Londres, nunca lo olvidaría después de todo le debía mucho; De no ser por él tal vez no estaría pensando eso en ese mismo instante.

-Después de todo este tiempo todavía puedo sentir ese metal frío golpeándome por detrás de eso ya casi un año , ¿Por qué me habrá salvado? Todavía no lo comprendo, tal vez fue fortuito, no, no podía serlo, arriesgo su vida para salvarme incluso si no hubiera salido bien hubiéramos muerto ambos arrollados, en fin no entiendo porque me preocupo tanto por saberlo, tal vez no tiene la mayor ciencia que una búsqueda de indulgencias de alguna manera.

Mientras divagaba sonó el teléfono, ella lo miro nerviosa de reojo y recordó la carta, ese fragmento en especial:

-_ no levantes sospechas de que hay alguien dentro y por favor no contestes el teléfono –_Las últimas cuatro palabras hacían eco en su cabeza; NO CONTESTES EL TELEFONO.

Sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal decidió aventurarse a levantar la bocina; Al escuchar la voz que le hablaba quedó paralizada y sintió que se desmayaría y quedaría en coma de nuevo.

-Hola, ¿Hola?, Butters dónde crees que estas, trae tu maldito trasero aquí te necesito para pensar, si no vienes te mandaré a buscar por el ejército y te mandaré a Auswich –Decía la voz del teléfono.

La chica dejó caer la bocina, haciendo que el cable quedara tensionado hacia abajo; Era nada más y nada menos que una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar en cualquier circunstancia era el Fuhrer y para peores condiciones mandaría el ejercito a la casa de su esposo desconocido que ya no era desconocido más aún así era chocante y él no estaba para protegerla en ese caso o por lo menos para ayudarle a salir siendo que aún no comprendía porque terminó en ese lugar, para ella ya era claro que se encontraba en Berlín. La gruesa voz siguió gritando por la bocina y la chica solo podía observarla con pánico mientras permanecía tiesa pensando:

-¡Butters a ¿dónde me has traído? y ¿qué has hecho? –Gritó a los siete vientos suponiendo que dónde Butters estuviera sería capaz de escucharla.

La voz del teléfono hizo silencio por un momento.

* * *

><p>HORAS ANTES…<p>

_30 de Septiembre de 1939 200 horas – Berlín Alemania_

Leopold abrió los ojos y miró su reloj de pared, lentamente se desperezó y se paró de la cama. Tapó con las cobijas a la chica de su lado y se dirigió al baño a asearse y afeitarse aquello que no hacia parte de su chivera. A la media hora ya se encontraba vestido y bien arreglado portando en este caso un uniforme de general nazi con el respectivo brazalete que lo diferenciaba (aunque en un espía el traje que portan nunca es lo que parece); Inmutado se dirigió a la cocina y preparó rápidamente su desayuno el cual a igual velocidad devoró, mientras que se tardó preparando el de la visitante en su casa, con la mejor intención de que le gustase si ese día despertaba:

(-Ya dos días y ni señal de mejoría de su condición, ¿qué será lo que está mal con ella?, el doctor que he pagado este tiempo para su diagnóstico me ha dicho que despertará pronto pero ¿será verdad? Ojalá) –Pensaba mientras cargaba el desayuno preparado en una bandeja hacia su habitación. Dejándolo sobre el pie de la cama, se sentó al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de la chica.

-Tienes que despertar…; primero que todo por ti, por tus amigos, por tu familia y segundo que todo porque no puedes tener una vida tan corta… eres muy joven aún para morir, te falta mucho por vivir, aunque que puedo decir solo soy un año más mayor que tu y la verdad es que tal vez soy más inmaduro, porque dicen que las mujeres maduran más rápido ; Y yo no sé…no sé… qué haría si algo te sucede, dicen que a veces la gente en coma despierta cuando le hablas… no sé si de verdad funcione pero vale la pena intentarlo yo lo creo, o eso quiero creer –Decía delicadamente a medida que su voz se tornaba ahogada y melancólica.

-Tienes que despertar, no sé que tanto te habrá afectado lo de Elisa, la verdad es que sí, murió en manos de los médicos, pero ella no era mi prometida, la verdad ni siquiera tenía una…y…y si tuviera una seria…serias tú creo;Solo necesitaba una vaga excusa para que hablaras conmigo, si llega a pasarte algo…yo… yo nunca seré capaz de olvidare; Tu bella voz, tus negros y largos cabellos, tus rasgados y brillantes ojos gris azulado, tu piel clara. Todo lo que significabas para mí; La verdad es que solo mis amigos y el Fuhrer son mi familia, de mis padres no supe nada desde que me uní a esto, tal vez hayan muerto en algún atentado como victimas inocentes, impunes para siempre, pero creo que si tú te vas, me sentiría tan vacio como me sentía antes de ese 15 de Noviembre en el que te salvé, y no podría soportar que tratando de salvarte de nuevo hubieses técnicamente muerto en mis brazos…por…por favor despierta- Decía mientras le apartaba los cabellos de la cara a la chica y delgadas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Se tomó el tiempo para calmarse y que al salir no pareciera lo que en realidad pasó, tomó un bolígrafo y un papel, y escribió una carta que dejó al lado del bolso de la chica sobre el sofá de la sala por sí despertaba; Y habiendo hecho todo esto salió de su casa para partir a la exuberante morada de el Fuhrer, pero no sin antes comprarle algo en algún lado, algo que le gustara; El Fuhrer podía esperar o eso le pareció.

* * *

><p><em>30 de Septiembre de 1939 810 horas Berlín, Alemania<em>

Leopold caminó por el extenso pasillo y llegó a la enorme puerta donde lo estaría esperando el líder socialista más grande de todos los tiempos, donde si no hizo lo que él le pidió o como él lo esperaba estaría muerto, donde para muchos era el final del camino; Tendría la suficiente suerte para salir bien de esa sala o saldría en una caja negra o tal vez en un tren a Auswich, la verdad no tenía la más mínima idea, su misión estuvo programada para que él hubiera cumplido el plan en un total de dos días; Fue enviado el 25 de Septiembre para volver el 27 o en su defecto el 28 con las manos llenas y la misión cumplida, y en realidad ya era 30 y no estaba en las mejores condiciones más tenía los archivos en su maleta, la cual llevaba cargada o por lo menos así debía ser. Pasó saliva y pensó:

(-Yo… estuve tan ocupado en la mañana que…que al salir no revisé si los archivos estaban dentro, si…si no lo están soy hombre muerto)–Pensaba a medida que gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

Temeroso colocó sus manos en las enormes puertas y antes de abrir razonó unos segundos:

-Todo debe salir a la perfección debo estar en casa a las 9:30, tal vez hoy me esté esperando con muchas dudas, alguien debe aclarárselas y debo ser yo, legaré vivo hoy por…por ella…creo- Dijo algo dudoso.

Con una decisión y tenacidad que brotaron en él desde un origen desconocido empujo las enormes puertas con determinación y con tal fuerza que estas chocaron contra las paredes interiores.

-Heil Hitler –Pronunció con la mayor decisión del mundo.

El Fuhrer dio un respingo en su silla más no miró quién había ingresado a su oficina. Con la bocina del teléfono aún en su oído hizo un gesto de confusión e ira.

Leopold comprendió de inmediato que Cartman había llamado a su casa y ¿Quién sabe hace cuanto la chica necia a las indicaciones de su carta le habría contestado? .Veloz como un rayo le rapó de la mano la bocina y colgó el teléfono sin pensar en las consecuencias o en lo que había hecho; Cuando reaccionó ya era tarde el Fuhrer ya tenía la mirada fija en él, penetrante y congeladora como siempre digna de un tirano de su linaje; No se le hacia de extrañar su peculiar comportamiento más solo podía pensar si Cartman se regocijaría bailando en su tumba, en la que terminaría a causa del balazo que le daría por no haber cumplido la misión en el tiempo reglamentario o tendría que sentir la tortura tan cerca y ver el acido descender del techo junto a otros desafortunados en su misma situación a los cuales engañarían hasta el momento de su muerte en Auswich; Observo con atención cada gesto que realizaba la cara de Cartman una ceja por los cielos, la boca por los suelos, Cartman se encontraba indeciso, con cada movimiento sentia un escalofrío subir por su espalda cada uno tan fuerte que lo hacian conmocionar; Sintió como se encontraba al borde del precipicio y como era una caída devastadora sin frenos; Cuando ya esperaba lo peor el Fuhrer gesticuló una frase decisiva:

-Butters, ¿Dónde estabas idiota?, te necesité desde hace una hora aquí y ahora me vas explicar ¿quién estaba en tú casa? Y ¿por qué me colgaste el teléfono?.

-Ehhh, pues bueno… es algo muy gracioso en realidad, algo que no puedo explicar creo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes explicar?

-Ehhh, es complicado y…y bueno ¿cómo le va a tú secretaría?

-Y ¿por qué me preguntas por la secretaria?.

-Pues no la vi cuando llegue, si de verdad te informa todo lo que pasa debería estar allí y no estaba –Dijo Leopold tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Tal vez sé porque no está

-¿Sí? ¿por qué?

-Le di una comida pesada esta mañana; Debe estar en el baño.

- ¡¿qué? Y…y ¿Por qué?

-Porque me enteré que era Islámica o algo así y la vino a buscar un judío ayer –Rió.

Leopold pasó saliva y colocó un gesto de pánico pero al mismo tiempo de inconformismo; Mientras escuchaba la atrocidad que le había hecho Cartman a los intestinos de esa pobre mujer, pensaba si la chica de su casa llegaría a corre la misma suerte si él se enteraba de que la persona que contestó era una espía rusa, más lo que en realidad lo mantenía entretenido era cuestionarse que estaría haciendo ella en ese mismo instante, esperaba que siguiera en casa para cuando el regresara tenía tanto que explicar y tal vez tenía hasta pánico de cómo ella reaccionaría a todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-¡Secretaria! –Gritó el Fuhrer mientras se reía.

-No la presiones, si viene acabará de salir del baño ya suficiente presión tuvo su…su colon –rió Leopold sin necesariamente querer hacerlo, mientras Cartman dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – además ni si quiera creo que pueda contestarte.

-Si no lo hace ella, lo hará su colon –Dijo Cartman entre risas.

-Gordo eso no es gracioso –Dijo mientras se le ahogaba la voz por su risa incontenible.

-¿Entonces por qué ríes?, ya sé porque sabes que no necesito mandarla a Auswich, esa comida ya le hizo en su organismo el efecto de una tonelada de Zyclon B –Rió.

-¡Secretaria! ¿Dónde están mis generales?- Grito el Fuhrer.

- Sabes eso sonó horrible, tus generales y ¿que hacen? O más bien ¿qué te hacen?, maldito gordo gay- Rió Butters.

-Maldito imbécil te voy a mandar a Auswich si sigues haciendo bromas al respecto –Dijo serio el Fuhrer.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que escucharon a la secretaria gritar que no podía ir desde el baño del pasillo, porque estaba muy ocupada; Con ese comentario los dos hombres estallaron en risas.

-¡Quiero que me digan ¿donde están los malditos generales de alto rango? maldita sea! O los mando a todos a Auswich–Gritó entre lo poco que se podía entender de su voz entre su risa.

Otra mujer parte del secretariado le llevó lo más rápido que pudo los papeles y saludando a Cartman le entregó los informes; Cartman los tomó y los leyó mientras trataba de calmar su risa.

-Guten morgen fräulein –Dijo Butters galante.

(-Este idiota) -Pensó - Por favor disculpe al caballero es discapacitado o algo así me dijeron -Dijo Cartman de la manera más desvergonzada.

Leopold le mandó a Cartman una mirada de soslayo mientras se mordía el labio inferior de ira, más paró su mirada y se sobresaltó cuando Cartman le gritó algo a la secretaria.

-¡¿Cómo qué uno de mis generales esta en un burdel? –Grito algo molesto.

-No, no lo sé Fuhrer –Dijo la señorita.

(-Un ¿burdel? Un burdel… ¿ah?) –Pensaba Butters mientras hacía caras de ignorancia.

-Un prostíbulo –Le dijo Cartman al oído.

-¿Qué Kenneth será el que estará por allá? –Dijo sarcásticamente Butters –Aunque esos no los abren hasta la noche es plena tarde un poco pasada –Dijo.

- Esa zorra de general encuentra como entrarse, en vez de estar buscando placer clandestino que después le va a salir caro, debería estar guiando batallones a la frontera y no en un burdel –Dijo molesto.

La secretaria y Leopold colocaron una expresión sorprendida e intercambiaron miradas inconclusas silenciosamente. Lentamente volvió a invadir la mente de Leopold la duda de ¿qué estaría haciendo la chica de la casa?; Estaba feliz de que hubiera despertado, pero le preocupaba más el hecho de donde estaría en ese mismo instante, probablemente no le fuera a encontrar en la casa de nuevo, entonces a ¿dónde abría huido? Era la verdadera pregunta. El Fuhrer volvió a interrumpir con sus gritos espontáneos y tanto Leopold como la secretaría dieron un respingo nuevamente:

-Pensé que los únicos avaros eran los judíos, entonces que hace otro de mis generales en la compañía económica más grande de Alemania.

-Si señor los judíos son las personas más avaras del mundo –Dijo convencida la secretaría.

-¡Cálla!, embustera, tú novio judío vino ayer a preguntar por ti –Dijo muy molesto.

La secretaría abrió los ojos impresionada, mientras Leopold se acercaba a Cartman.

-Ehh, gordo.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres esta vez Butters? –Dijo histérico.

- La secretaría del novio o pariente o lo que fuera judío, está enferma en el baño; Esta secretaria es otra –Dijo Butters en voz baja.

Cartman movió los ojos a los dos lados varias veces y finalmente respondió:

-Lo siento fräulein –Pronunció entre gruñidos.

-Butters a todo esto, ¿dónde está la carpeta que te pedí? –Pregunto Cartman un poco más calmado.

-¡Oh!, casi lo ovidaba, aqui...aqui estaba -Dijo a medida que abría la mochila que llevaba cargada- Dijo mientras su tono de voz descendía rápidamente -(Con la presión de la mañana no me percaté de que no estaba, debió quedrse en la mesa de centro) -Pensó.

-¿Y bien Butters? ¿Dónde está la información que te encargue? -Pregunto Cartman fuera de casillas.

(Bien con lo que le voy a decir se armará la trifulca, más si la dejé en la mesa de centro ¡Dios! ella la debió robar, ahora ¿cómo se la voy a entregar?) -Pensó angustiado -Creo que...que la dejé en casa -Dijo mientras sonreía y se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-¡¿Cómo que la dejaste en casa? - Gritó Cartman iracundo.

Leopold no le estaba prestando el mínimo cuidado a los gritos de su amigo más bien tenía otras cosas en mente:

(-¿qué será de su paradero actual? ¿Dónde estarás señorita escurridiza ) –Pensaba Leopold mientras miraba por la ventana de la oficina.

* * *

><p><em>30 de Septiembre de 1939 1345 horas Berlín, Alemania<em>

-Bien me lo repito por millonésima vez, hago esto por trabajo, por trabajo nada más; Si consigo esa información el Fuhrer no tardará en tomar mis servicios…si… como espía claro no por lo que me voy a hacer pasar; Esto es…es muy incómodo para mí, no sé cómo es que estas mujeres se pueden entregar a esto por dinero o solo por placer; ni tampoco cómo es que esto es legalizado por el gobierno para los militares. De verdad no quiero hacerlo y menos sabiendo que el general de más rango y confianza del Fuhrer es el más promiscuo y es el que está aquí y es al que le tengo que sacar la información, esto es indescriptible, es intolerable es…es… muchas cosas malas, degradantes, deplorables por i –Dijo en lo que se colocaba el vestido, los zapatos y se disponía a tomar la perilla y enfrentarse a la búsqueda y otorgación de la información a cualquier costo, muy literalmente. Tomó el picaporte y lo giro con delicadeza, no se esperaría que con solo salir del baño del burdel se encontraría de narices con quien menos quería ver…

* * *

><p>Bien eso ha sido todopor esta vez, espero que les halla gustado. Si, sí, porfavor comenten por reviws si hay alguna inquietud o que les pareció, o lo que quieran ver en esta historia. (o recomiendenla si desean claro :3)<p>

(Eric Cartman, Patty Nelson, Kyle Broflovski, Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger, Leopold Butters Stotch, Stanley Randall Marsh, Kenneth Mc Cormick, Rebecca (red), Craig Tucker; Son personajes de la serie South Park propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, bajo el manejo de la compañia Comedy Central, EEUU.

Hasta el proximo Capitulo :D


End file.
